


TAG Limericks

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Limericks, Other, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: This started as a bit of fun on commaful ... now I need to do the rest, don't I ? Darn.





	1. Scott

There was this young lad called Scott

Flying Thunderbird One was his lot

He made it look easy

Winks not at all sleazy

Even dudes thought that this guy was HOT!


	2. Virgil

Next up is this guy Virgil Tracy

Who wanted to find someone racy

He agreed a blind date

Left it all up to fate

Then the girl that turned up ... Colonel Casey!!!


	3. John

John Tracy was floating in space

Observing the human rat race

A glitch from EOS

Left Five in chaos

With bagels all over the place


	4. Gordon

While puttering under the sea,

Our squidy friend Gordon Tracy

Met a horny mermaid

But didn't get laid

Cos he's too sweet on Penelope


	5. Alan

Alan Tracy, the pilot of Three 

Finished homework and now he was free

But Grandma was keen

"Time to lean, time to clean,"

"Dust the whole house and then we will see."


End file.
